Broken Promises
by Vamay
Summary: Mr. Everdeen's feelings on the day of his death, and how Katniss just knew there was something wrong about today. Though, I guess steeling his boots wasn't enough. He made her a promise as he left... that he would never keep.


I look up at the clock on the dresser; I have to be in the mines at five, so the sunlight streaming through the open window seems odd and out of place. It's 7:20 am! I lean back into the pillow, I could be in huge trouble if the officials notice my absence, then again, I have been close to Cray even before he became head peacekeeper. None the less I climb out of bed and quickly get dressed.

My wife stands in our cramped kitchen taking care of a small child; she lifts his shirt and reveals his almost completely exposed rib cage. My skin crawls every time I see a starving child, or adult for that matter. He looks like he could be one of the Hawthorne boys but every one at this age looks pretty much the same.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask her. She looks at me for a moment and shrugs.

"I had things to do," she replies referring to the child on our kitchen table. I don't want to fight with her. I had expected her to wake me up, but I am an adult now, I should be able to get myself up. I steal a kiss and make my way to the door. My boots are missing, _again. _I look under the bed and through out the house. Finally I find my daughter huddled behind the couch holding them close to her chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask her not trying to be mad. I needed to be in the mines more than two hours ago.

"I don't want you to go! I never see you!" Katniss yells at me. Her face red with anger, I never like to disappoint her but, living in the Seam, this is the way it is. I lift her out from behind the couch and hold her for a moment. She buries her face in my shirt while I pry her fingers from the laces of my boots and slip them on my feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be home tonight. Promise," She looks into my eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Me and you will go get a very special dinner. Mom will make your favorite," I tell her. She hugs me tighter and finally lets me get up.

"Promise?" she asks to make sure I mean it. I don't know how, but I do. I can't let her down. I nod and kiss the top of her head and open the door, the usual soot hits my face and I am about to make it out the door when I feel small hands latch on to my leg. I look down and see little Prim.

"I have to go, sweetheart," I tell her. She doesn't move though, and the genuine smile on her face doesn't leave. I lift her up and hold her on my hip; she's as light as a feather.

"No, daddy. I'm going with you. I want to go to work with you daddy!" she screams with delight. Of course I can't bring a seven year old with me to the mines, but something inside wishes I could. I set her down and kiss the top of her head.

"I need you to stay here, keep your sister and mother safe," she beams at me and nods. She runs over to Katniss and grabs her leg the way she had grabbed mine. I give my family one last smile before I sprint through the dirty streets of the Seam.

Cray sits lazily outside the entrance of the mine. I sign in and look at him to approve, he looks at me and shakes his head. "Late again, Everdeen," he mutters and signs the book saying I arrived on time.

"I know, I know, wont happen again," I say so quickly I don't think he heard me. He jumps off the stool and makes his way towards town. He's supposed to stay by the mines in case of an emergency but he would rather get a drink and a pretty woman in town.

I grab my helmet and take the dark plunge into the mines. Someone took my pick so I just stand near Jim Hawthorne. He doesn't look at me, too concentrated on the seam of coal he has hit. I notice the bird on the other side of the shaft. He sings a mournful song; he never plays anything worth listening too. I wouldn't be too happy living my life in the mines either. Yet he continues to sing, lifting his head ever so slightly. I try to talk to Jim but he just shakes his head and piles the coal on the old cart as it passes him. "How are the boys?" I try, as another conversation starter. He looks at me a moment and frowns. He has three boys and another one on the way; I can't even imagine how hard it is to feed all of them. I know I never want anymore.

"They're getting by," he replies bluntly. You can never really say that a child is fine, or is doing well, because it's never the truth. It's hard to talk to him, he never seems happy with his life, and I know no one truly is, but it's always nice to see the bright side of things. I mean, I would rather starve forever than loose my family. I know Jim would too, but he never acknowledges it.

I look up at the bird again, his song still ringing though my ears. He looks into my eyes for just a moment, and then closes his beak and falls.

**A/N: Remember to review!!! Check out my next chapter too! :D**


End file.
